


Oh, You Came!

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Sam Not Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape, Soulless Sam Winchester, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, bound up sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the panic room and Dean brings him food. Sam quickly overpowers him and forces himself on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You Came!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I wrote this today. Slowly I'm going to be getting out more of these! It's a bit shorter than normal but I wrote this in like three hours. All mistakes are my own.

“Hey Dean. Nice to see you decided to see me.” Sam smirked from the bed he was chained to. Dean ignored him and sat the food down. “How am I supposed to eat?” Sam asked raising his cuffed hands to show he couldn’t reach his mouth. 

“Not my problem.” Dean growled. He turned around and Sam whined, “Dean!”  
“Fine!” Dean said turning back to Sam. He grabbed the sandwich and held it up to Sam’s mouth. Sam daintily took a bite and before Dean could react Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled Dean down so Dean’s face met Sam’s fist. 

Sam smirked and let him drop. “Honestly, did you not see the chains being held down by my feet?” Sam taunted to an unconscious Dean. The chain was plenty long enough but Dean had just started giving Sam his meals that day, two weeks after Sam had been put in the panic room. Sam crossed his legs and loped it around his feet to make it look shorter to deceive Dean and it worked.

Sam worked his hand out of the cuff like he had been practicing, then the other. He shut the door and knew it locked from the outside. Dean was now at his mercy. Sam started humming to himself and kicked Dean to wake him up.

Dean groaned and woke up. He scrambled back from Sam and got to his face. “Damnit Sam!” He growled.  
“Glad you got it right.” Sam mused. He smirked and looked at the door so Dean did the same. Dean blanched when he saw it was closed.

“Ya see, Dean. You helped Cassie get away from me and I wasn’t done yet. And you know?” Sam asked stalking towards him, “That pisses me off.” He placed his hands on either side of Dean, trapping him. “So I’m going to take it out on you.” Sam smiled wickedly.

“Well I’m sorry you’re a douche bag.” Dean said trying to elbow him. Sam grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back forcing him to the wall face first.  
“You remember what I did to Cas? Fuck him good… You know what I’m gonna do to you? Same thing.” He growled rubbing his hard on onto Dean’s ass.

“You’re just a warm body to fuck.” Sam taunted. Dean tried to push off the wall and get the upper hand on Sam. Sam let him push off but slammed him back down, using Dean’s momentum against him. “Love it when you fight.” Sam purred in Dean’s ear.

“See, adrenaline does wonders to your body.” Sam said reaching around to grab his cock. Dean wasn’t fully hard but the touch makes his cock twitch. “See… See baby boy, I know you want it.” Sam growled. Sam rocked his hips to create friction.

“Sam-Sam stop.” Dean stuttered.  
“I don’t want to.” Sam cooed and kissed his neck. Sam bit Dean’s neck causing Dean to grunt in pain. Sam’s hand moves from Dean’s cock to his ass. “Now… I don’t have the luxury of lube down here so you should hope blood works well.” Sam smirked soothing the bite with his tongue. Dean shuddered in disgust, but Sam took it as arousal.

“See… Knew you get into it.” Sam purred and nipped him behind the ear.  
“Go to hell.” Dean growled trying to push away again.  
“Been there, done that. Not even a threat anymore, it’s not like we stay dead anymore.” Sam smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam twisted his arm causing him to cry out. “Music to my ears Dean, much better than that crap you usually sing.” Sam growled throwing Dean to the ground. Sam immediately was on him pulling off his pants. Dean tried to buck Sam off but failed when Sam brought an elbow down on his head. 

Dean was dazed as Sam chained his brother’s wrists to the bed. Dean’s still on the floor but he was chained to the bed. Dean shook his head and came out of the fog. Dean’s legs were confined because of the jeans around his ankles. He pulled at them viciously, “Damnit! Let me out!” He demanded.

“No…” Sam said shrugging. “I don’t have to.” Sam put a foot down on the jeans so Dean couldn’t crawl into a ball. “Uh, uh, uhhh Dean. I want to see you. All stretched out like this.” Sam knelt down with a knee in between his thighs to keep them apart and the other on the side to straddle his leg.

“Now… since you are my brother and that’s supposed to mean something I’ll prep you a bit first…” Sam said sticking his fingers up at Dean’s mouth. Dean kept it closed. “Open up. It’s all you’re getting.” Sam said coldly. 

Dean timidly opened his mouth and Sam shoved them in. Dean coated them as thoroughly as he could. Sam pulled them away and shoved one finger in Dean’s ass. “Oh god Dean… You are so tight. Virgin aren’t you?” Sam asked moving his finger around before adding the other. Dean couldn’t hold back the grunt of pain this time. 

“That’s it baby… Let me hear those noises!” Sam moaned thrusting his fingers in harder. Dean could taste blood on his lip from where he had broken through. After another moment of stretching Sam’s erection became once again more important than Dean’s prep. He spit on his dick and lined up. 

“No! Sam, Sammy don’t do this!” Dean finally begged.  
“Maybe if I pound into you as I say I’m Sam you’ll get it.” Sam mused. He thrust in and bottomed out, cutting off Dean’s reply with a cry of pain. 

“God you are so tight!” Sam yelled as he set a punishing pace. Dean was just on this side of comfortable and Sam was loving it. “So glad… I get to deflower you… Instead of that angel feeling how tight you are.” Sam panted. He braced his hands on either side of Dean for support. 

Dean was crying and he didn’t cry easily. But Sam was proportionate and Dean could feel everything. He was begging Sam to stop but Sam was getting off on the pleas. “Why-why would I stop?” Sam purred in his ear. “You feel-feel so good.” Sam moaned. He was getting close. “I’ll make sure you-you come too.” Sam promises panting.

He can feel his climax but gives Dean no warning as he comes inside of him. Sam screams as he comes and collapsed over Dean. As he was panting he started to lazily stroke Dean’s cock. Dean, panting as well, again tried to get away. Sam stopped stroking and just squeezed it painfully. 

“Don’t make me rip it off. You don’t need it if you’re going to be fucked.” Sam growled in his ear. Dean froze and Sam continued stroking. He could feel the limp member harden and within minutes Dean was panting and moaning in his hands. Sam made sure to be gentle and soon enough Dean was coming. Dean moaned as he came, half in pleasure and half in shame. 

Dean was in too much pain and pleasure to care when Sam forced him to lick his own come off Sam’s hand. Sam smirked at the fact Dean shut his eyes. “I’ll call for backup.” Sam whispered and got up. Sam started pounding on the door and the eye slide opened. 

Bobby looked horrified and yelled, “Git back!” Sam smiled and went to the other side of the room. Bobby opened the door and trained a shotgun on Sam as he undid Dean. Castiel was right outside the door waiting until Dean was out so he could help.

Sam waved as the door shut. “I’m gonna kill’em.” Bobby growled.  
“Don’t hurt him…” Dean panted being held up by Cas. “We-we can get his soul back.” Dean insisted.  
“Cas, take ‘em up to yer room. I won’t hurt Sam.” Bobby said and Dean relaxed as the disappeared. “But I am going to call in a favor.” Bobby muttered and the demon behind him smirked. 

“What can I do for your Moose?”

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO... Don't hate me! There will be MORE!!! I'm making this series longer that I first planned. Any suggestions are GREATLY AND HIGHLY VALUED!!!


End file.
